Hedge
by Sashaalexander1
Summary: Maura and Jane get romantic as they sort out their feeling for each other over a case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... this is my first fanfiction that I've written.. I hope you like it :D  
It's just Rizzles fluff and a bit of a case. But mostly just fluff :)  
- Athena.**

**Chapter 1.**

I hear a cheer erupt from the lounge room. I rush in. The Red Sox have scored again! I sit down on the couch and sip my newly opened beer. Finally. My first day off in over two months. Not that that means much in my field of work. If there is a case, I'm there. No matter what day it is. I sigh. Something's missing. Or rather, someone. I'm used to spending every hour of my life with Maura. Working all day with her, going out or hanging out afterwards, then usually ending up sleeping in the same bed as her, tangled in a mess of limbs in the morning. It's her day off too. I decide to call her.

"Heey, Maur! Whatcha doing?"  
"oh, hi Jane, I'm washing Bass right now, why? Did you want me to come over?"  
"uh yeah I was kinda just bored… but if you're busy don't worry."  
"No, no I'll be right over!"

My phone went dead. I smiled. This was the best friend I knew. At my side at an instant. Lately though, she'd been acting strangely. Like she was keeping something from me. Staring at me as though I had a pimple on my forehead. I'd been quite self conscious lately. I don't know what she's looking at. Unless…No. I brushed that thought away as quickly as it came. Although our friends thought we were in love with each other, we made it clear to each other that nothing was going on. Maura couldn't lie, so when she told me she loved me as much as a friend could love another friend without being a couple, she was obviously telling the truth. I decide to go change my shirt. Maura didn't approve of the shirt I was wearing. Although it was one of my favourites, long and baggy with my favourite Baseball team's logo on the front, it also had profanities on it. With a sigh I went through my almost empty wardrobe until I found a plain blue tank.

**So that was chapter one! Let me know if you like it, I love love love reviews so if you left one that would be awesome since this is my first story and I dunno how bad or good it is :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people :)**

"So, what have you been doing today?"  
Maura was sitting on my couch watching the baseball with me.  
"Oh, nothing much… you know, just lazing around like usual. Oh! I baked a cake!" I winked. Everyone knew I couldn't bake.  
"Oh that's nice. How did the cake turn out? May I taste it?"  
"Uhh, yeah, sure Maur." I led her over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. My cake was blackened and burnt, despite my best efforts to try and cover it with a thick load of icing. "Uhh… I'm really not sure you want to eat this… I was just going to give it to Jo Friday" Maura laughed. I loved Maura's laugh.  
"I'm sorry… I really should've bought something for afternoon tea instead of trying to make it."  
"The cake looks… amazing Jane." She paused. "Just like you." As soon as Maura said it she looked away, blushing. Maura rushed on. "Do you need help organising these? I'll just put this over-" I looked into her shining eyes. "Maura…" I had no idea what to say. I couldn't just brush the comment away, my gut feeling told me it wasn't just a friendly comment. What had made her say that? She definitely wasn't acting normally. The Maura I knew was definitely not spontaneous. Usually she would've thought over what she was going to say. I put my hand on her arm. Was this what she wanted? I had no idea but I just knew it felt natural. I found her gazing into my eyes. Her arm stroked mine, and our fingers entwined around each other's. What was happening?  
"Janie!" It was my mother. With a loud crash, she stumbled through the door with some groceries. "Oh, sorry, these bags are just really heavy and I-"  
I quickly pulled away from Maura, and turned to face my mother. Her features were twisted in surprise. "Oh, hey ma… thanks, I appreciate it. I've really been too busy to get my own groceries. "Busy? Today is your day off Jane," my mother responded, as if nothing had happened. She smiled. "Today is the one day where you are away from work and of course you have your best friend here with you. Sorry to bother you girls. I have some housework to do, bye Janie!"  
"Oh, Mrs Rizzoli! No, please stay… did you buy something for afternoon tea? Please stay and have some afternoon tea with us!" Maura had recovered from gaping in shock.  
"Oh really? Thankyou so much Maura, at least _someone _is happy to have me around." My mother responded with a glare in my direction.

Later that night, I was lying in bed, unable to sleep. Maura had just gone home an hour ago. I checked my alarm clock. 12:20am. "ugh". I rolled over again for what seemed like the hundredth time. I had work tomorrow. Who knows what time Frost or Korsak would call in the morning. But I knew why I couldn't get to sleep. The truth was I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Maura the day before. Where did the fire in her eyes come from? Her hand on my arm. Our hands holding one another's? I had never fully considered my feelings towards Maura Isles. I always thought of her as just a friend. A very close friend that I spent every hour of my life with. But what if there was something else there. My heart ached thinking about her. What was happening to me? It was not my nature to be so attached to someone, to open myself up so much to someone. I operated better alone. But Maura knew everything about me, all of my secrets, because I had trusted her enough to tell her. I always thought of her just as a friend. But maybe deep down she was more… My last thoughts were on Maura as sleep claimed me.

That night I dreamt that I went to a bar. I was all dressed up. I thought about the situation. Obviously it must be something important if I had bothered to get dressed nicely. I surveyed my surroundings. There were people dancing around us. Us? I looked to my right. There sat the Good Doctor, Maura Isles, in a stunning dress, which was tight in all the right places. I gawked at her. She returned my gaze with a smile. "Care to dance, Jane?"  
I wasn't sure if I could respond without my voice failing me, so I just nodded in response. Our hands found each other, and we walked out to the dance floor, swaying softly with the music. Maura rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, not caring about what the other people in the bar thought. She looked up at me with adoring eyes. "Jane… I… I don't really know how to say this, but I love you more than anything."  
Somewhere deep inside me, my heart leapt. Was this what I had wanted for this whole time? Was I in love with Maura Isles? I had no idea what to say but I went with my gut, as it was usually quite proficient in these sorts of situations. "Maura… I love you too. I love you more than anything." Before I knew what was happening, our lips had met each other's. How soft and warm her lips were. My tongue entered her mouth and she accepted it. I felt her lean into the kiss and so did I. Why did this feel so right? I suddenly realised that this is what I had wanted for a long time. I slid my hand down her back, feeling the way that her silk-woven dress fitted her body. Her hands ran through my hair. I felt like this was what was meant to happen.

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was 7:00am. Oh well. At least I had a decent sleep. I answered the phone. "Rizzoli"  
"Hi Jane," It was Maura. "There's a body here, you need to come and see."  
"Alright, I'll be right there" As I hung up, my dream from the previous night came back to me. Maura and I. Out on a date. Dancing. Kissing….

**So, that was chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this, and the reviews were absolutely awesome! Thanks so much guys, I seriously do appreciate it.**


	3. Author's Note

**Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry for abandoning this story its been what- 8 months? I just had school on and a lot of stuff but now it's holidays and I have decided to keep it going. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys can keep reading because I think the story has good potential. Although, I do wish I hadn't started writing in 1st person... **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Yes, I know it isn't very long, but i'm working on the next chapter, and you can expect weekly updates now! **

The first thing I noticed as I stumbled into the crime scene, still half asleep, was the hedge on the side of the house. It was strewn with mangled remains. I knew that this was going to be a complicated case. I spotted Maura kneeling down by the fence, swabbing samples to take back to the lab. I jogged over to her, putting the flashbacks from my dream the previous night in the back of my mind. "Hey Maur. Pretty gruesome case huh?"  
"Hello Jane. Yes it is. The remains look approximately 8 hours old, judging by the level of decomposition. However, based on the weather lately, it's a bit difficult to tell."  
"Do you have any idea about cause of death?" I asked eagerly, hoping to get enough information to wrap up our investigating for the night so I could get back to bed.  
"It's definitely a homicide. I haven't got much of an idea yet, but it looks as if it could have been caused by a blade of some sort."  
The body was in approximately 8 pieces and a lot of blood and guts were everywhere. It was a horrible murder, and we were most likely dealing with someone very dangerous. I watched Maura pack her equipment back in her bag and quickly turned away as she turned around. She had caught me staring at her too many times lately, it was going to arouse suspicion. "Ready to head inside?" I asked. Maura nodded. As we approached the house I noticed a faint trail of blood leading down the steps. I nudged Maura. "Maur, what if the killer is still inside? Be careful, okay?" Maura just rolled her eyes. She was sick of me being so protective but I couldn't help it, it was just my instinct.

I opened the door and stepped in front of Maura with my gun. I mouthed at her to be silent. I went through all the rooms to check if the coast was clear. Yup. There wasn't anyone else in the house. Suddenly we heard a rustle and a bang coming from upstairs. I turned to Maura and motioned her to stay where she was. I crept up the stairs. I heard the noise again. Frowning, I pressed a button I hadn't seen before, which caused a ladder to extend from the roof. Silently I climbed up. Using my torch, I inspected the area. It seemed empty, so where was the sound coming from? I must have been hearing things. I made a mental note to ask Maura to give me a hearing exam. Just as I turned to leave, something soft brushed my leg. I suppressed a scream and shone my torch on the object. Meeoww! It was a cat! I smiled, picked it up and made my way back down the stairs. "Maura!" I called, "It's fine, it was just a cat!"  
Maura ran up to me "oh my gosh! It must have been so scared! Aw you poor thing!" I smiled. Maura's love for animals was something I really loved about her. "What are we going to do with her Jane? Did you know that the domestic cat is the only cat able to hold its tail vertically while walking?"  
"No I didn't Maura, that's great. Can we get going now?"

We walked back to the car. I had tried to convince Maura to leave the cat outside and it would find Its way around. But of course she insisted on giving it a new home.  
"Okay Jane I'm going to drop the cat off at my place and pick up some supplies, then I might as well head back to the lab, I have to be at work in an hour anyway." I looked at my watch. It was already 5:30am! I rubbed my eyes sleepily, suddenly desperately in need of a coffee. "Hey Maura, wait!" I called out to her as she got in her car. "Do you want to go grab a coffee or something first?" Maura smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. Ill meet you there!"

**So what did you guys all think? Reviews keep me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter, I finished it a lot earlier than I expected, I guess im just excited to keep writing this! **

I pulled up behind Maura's car and watched as she stepped out. I couldn't help but admire how well her dress fitted. She was always dressed like she was about to do a photoshoot. I checked the time and stepped out of the car. 6am. As I followed Maura into the cafe, I inhaled deeply and smiled at the familiar smell. The Division 1 Cafe was one of our frequent coffee stops. It was close to work, the food and drinks weren't too expensive, and my mother worked there. Many of the people from my squad also stopped in for breakfast.

Maura and I sat down and my mother came over with our usual: Fruit and yoghurt for Maura, pancakes for me and a cappuccino for both of us. "How are my favourite ladies today?" my Ma asked. "I am very refreshed today, Angela. I have been trying a new yoga routine before I go to bed. It really relaxes me and gives me a really good sleep. You should try it! However, I do believe that Jane's body is craving caffeine, so she is not alert as of yet." Maura stated readily.  
"That sounds great Maura. How are you two going on cases?" my Ma replied.  
"We just came from the scene actually, pretty gruesome murder too." I informed my mother and explained to her about our cat situation.  
"Oh Jane! I'd be happy to give it a home! It gets pretty lonely in my house all by myself... But I'm not complaining, I love it!" she added quickly, not wanting to seem rude towards Maura- it was Maura's guest house she was staying in, after all. "Actually Angela, I think I am going to keep it- I scanned it for a microchip and picked up some supplies this morning before I came here. It didn't have a microchip, so it will be difficult to track down the owner. Though you are welcome to come and see him whenever you like!" Maura explained. Suddenly a man burst through the cafe doors. "Help! Hello has anyone seen my Leo?! He was at home yesterday!"  
"Uh Maura, I don't think you're going to need to keep that cat for much longer" I said, slightly amused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was later that morning and Maura and I were sitting in her office, discussing the case. After that man had rushed into the cafe looking for his cat, Maura had gone and returned it to him. "I just wish I could've kept that cat Jane. I never thought of myself as a cat lady, but just having that cat in my arms made me feel so happy." Maura was clearly upset. I put my hand on her arm and looked into her glistening eyes, swimming with tears. My heart broke. "Maur, hey, listen to me, we can go and get you another cat! And it can be a kitten and it can be all yours. How does that sound?" Maura looked up at me, a smile creeping onto her lips. "Jane, that sounds like a really good idea, I've got all of the supplies and everything already. Can we go now?" I smiled. I hated seeing Maura upset.  
"Of course we can," I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was our lunchbreak. We had just gotten into the car in the pet store parking lot. Maura had picked out a little Russian Blue kitten. He was a boy. We had spent ages going from store to store to find the perfect kitten for Maura. We had even gone to the shelter. After almost an hour we really needed to be getting back to work, so Maura picked out her cat. "I'm going to call him Runako. That means 'handsome' in African. I think it will suit him perfectly."  
"Maura that sounds like a really nice name. Can we drop him off at your house and get back to work to keep working on that case?" I pushed. Maura made her puppy eyes, pouty face at me.  
"But Jane, he's going to be all alone in there! Studies show that baby children and animals are most impressionable at a young age." I rolled my eyes.  
"Maura we can't take the day off, we have an important case."  
"Yes we can Jane, I already called Frost, and he said it was completely fine!" Maura bubbled. I narrowed my eyes. "What exactly did you tell him, Maura?" Maura just smiled coyly and started the car. "I'm driving."

**What do you guys think Maura said to Frost to get them the day off? I know this is another filler chapter but I have a plan for next chapter. get excited ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted on time again, I had this chapter written but I haven't had internet! This chapter is a bit longer than the rest so I hope it makes up for it. I really will start posting on time. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled as I watched Maura play with her new kitten, Runako. It had been an hour since Maura and I came back from the pet store, and the whole time, Maura had been playing with him on the rug in the living room. I watched her face light up with joy as the kitten licked and chased her. This was the happiest I had seen her in a long time and i couldn't tear my eyes away. 'Jane. Jane!'  
My head snapped up from being lost in thought. 'I was just thinking about Runako... he's such a cute kitten... but I'm away a lot and well I guess I didn't really think about this part which is quite strange of me as I usually think things through-' Maura ranted. She was so cute when she started babbling. She took a breath. 'Anyway, I was just wondering,' Maura expressed shyly, 'if maybe you wanted to... take care of him with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, if it's too much work-'  
'Sure! I'd love to' I cut Maura off. My heart burst with joy, though I kept a relatively straight face. Or so I thought I did. This meant I had an excuse to spend even more time with Maura. 'Really?! Are you sure?' Maura questioned. 'Yeah I'm sure. We can swap him between our two houses. It will be fun!' I gushed, before realising that I spent most of my time at Maura's house anyway, so Runako would rarely see my apartment anyway. I realised I had been staring at Maura again. I gulped. 'So uh... did you want me to go make us some dinner?'  
'Oh no, I ordered us some pizza, I hope that's alright' Maura explained.  
'Pizza? No that sounds really good'. Just as I finished answering Maura there was a knock on the door. 'This should be the pizza then', I said and began towards the door. I adjusted my pace as I realised that I was almost skipping with joy from Maura's request to share her kitten. I opened the door smiling. But my smile dropped from my face when I opened the door to a man who wasn't holding a pizza. 'Oh hello,' the man smiled, 'Is this Maura's house?'  
'Uh...yeah, hang on', I said, confused. 'Um Maura... there's someone at the door for you!' Maura peered around the door. As soon as she saw the man she leapt into his arms and they began to kiss fiercely. I stood staring, bewildered at the sight before me. 'Uh... I'll just...bathroom' I said hastily as I turned on my heels and hurried to the bathroom. I stared at my face in the mirror, willing myself not to cry. Who was this man, and what did he do to make Maura act so strangely? She had never told me about any man in her life who could be this important. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. 'Jane? Are you in there?' It was Maura. I took a breath and one last look in the mirror and opened the door with a smile on my face. 'Yeah, I was just using the bathroom.'  
'Well, come and meet Ian, he's an old friend and colleague'.  
'It sure looked like he was just a friend, Maur' I huffed. That earned me a glare.

While I was in the bathroom, the pizzas had arrived, so I took a seat next to Maura and opposite Ian at the table. 'Ian, this is my best friend, Jane.' Maura introduced me. I forced a smile and shook his hand. 'Pleased to meet you Jane, I'm Ian, as you probably already know' he laughed. I smiled at him and took a bite of pizza. 'So what brings you here Ian?' I asked politely.  
'Well, It's a long story' Ian answered, and launched into his tale.

* * *

It was 2 hours later. Ian had just left, and I was just getting into my pyjamas. I had decided just to crash at Maura's that night because I had had a little too much beer to drink. I had actually drank more than usual on purpose, in order to endure Ian for so long. Turned out he and Maura worked together in Africa as army doctors, and he had many stories to tell about that. I climbed into Maura's bed with Runako, and listened to Maura take a shower in the bathroom. My mind began to picture Maura in the shower, her perfect body. 'No' I said out loud and shook my head. I smiled at Maura as she stepped out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, drying her hair. 'You know, I never really realised how much I missed Ian', she admitted, sitting down on the bed next to me. 'We were so close when we used to work together. 'Yeah, I can tell' I muttered under my breath. Maura lay down. 'I'm so glad you got to meet him. Now my two favourite people know each other!' My heart skipped a beat. I was one of Maura's favourite people? 'Where is he staying?' I asked, as if nothing had just happened. 'Ian's staying in an apartment about 3 miles from here. I was going to ask him if he would like to stay in my guest house, but you know, that would mean I wouldn't get any alone time with you.' Maura explained. I looked at her and smiled.  
'Aw thanks, it's good to know you love me so much.' I joked. Maura smiled back and put her hand on my upper arm. 'Of course I love you Jane. You're my best friend' She said, looking into my eyes. God her eyes were so beautiful. I managed a smile and gave her a hug, smelling her expensive perfume. 'It's good to see you so happy Maur.' I said honestly. I switched off my lamp. 'Well g'night then' I said.  
'Night Jane.'


End file.
